


The Devil's Dues

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers himself up to Lucifer if Lucifer promises to destroy Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Dues

It’s for his own good you tell yourself for the hundredth time before you say the words. The words once upon a time you promised you’d never say to an angel. You know that once you say the words you’re going to continue saying them as long as he keeps you around. Trading one evil for another, you tell yourself. Granted Lucifer keeps his word that he’ll only take his frustrations on humanity out on you if you let him out. He once said he doesn’t lie but you’re not sure if you can believe the devil.

If he really is the devil. You have a good idea that he’ll take his own liberties and kill Crowley too but that’s not part of the deal so you’re not too worried.

It’s highly impossible that Castiel _doesn’t_ know it’s happening, if he really truly is God now. You still don’t know how you were all safe from him after he threatened you and your brother and Bobby. You know it’s not him but there’s no turning back for him and you just want to save him from himself.

Now, after saying your goodbyes, everything is different. Bobby won’t look you in the eye and Sam is wearing a permanent frown which isn’t new to you so you ignore it. It’s not just for you it’s for everyone. To keep everyone you love safe, at least that’s what you keep telling yourself.

From an outsiders point of view you know it doesn’t seem like you’re doing it for him but you are. It’s better than the alternative, really. The fact that Lucifer’s words are already reverberating through your skull is a sign of good things to come, you tell yourself.

*

“Mad he’s batting for the other team now?” Meg asks when you seek her out for help. You don’t acknowledge her because in your head some of the blame lies on her even if he was working with Crowley before that even happened. You also don’t say anything because she’s helping with your quest to find Lucifer. It sounds like a better idea when you call it a quest. Not a death sentence or an ultimate betrayal because it’s not…it’s not. No matter what Sam in your head is saying.

You’re doing this for them. You know no one is going to bow down to Castiel and if it’s going to be you or him…well. Not the first time you’ve dealt with a being with an ego problem. You want to ask how she’s going to summon Lucifer but you’d rather that you didn’t know. You’re fairly certain you don’t want to know either. You let her say her spell and burn her in a circle of holy oil just to be safe.

She closes her eyes for ten minutes and when the mixture of black and white nearly blinds you. The next time that she opens them it loses all snark and her eyes seem a lot older and sardonic. Also the eyes don’t look very surprised to see you and even a small smile passes her lips as she looks down at the holy oil. You know deep down in your heart that it’s Lucifer out of the cage and into the body of Meg. It scares you slightly that it was that easy. If it was that easy for a demon it was possibly easier for an angel and you don’t want to think about that. It doesn’t matter how easy for an angel it would be because it’s still no excuse.

“Well Dean isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” Lucifer greets and you skip to the point.

He doesn’t look phased about his _peculiar_ little brother. He doesn’t hide his smile when he hears about the demise of Raphael and you’re getting impatient. “Well?” You demand.

He doesn’t say anything for the longest time. This was just a waste of time. All the spells, working with Meg, not looking Sam in the eye. It was all for nothing.

“You are aware of what you’re asking, right?” Lucifer’s touching your face and it’s Meg’s hand which is creepy but you don’t move away. “You want me to kill your friend and be free on the world. Such a large price for such meagre means.”

You shake your head and take a step back as Lucifer makes you dizzy.

“No. If you kill Cas you can’t destroy the world.”

Lucifer stands back to appraise you in front of him, his eyes taking off your clothes and even possibly your skin. “Now why would I do a thing like that?”

You swallow and the words get caught in your throat. “Me. You can have me.” His hands are on you and they feel warm instead of cold like you know they should be. He strokes your face, your hair, your chest and you can’t pull away. You refuse to pull away. You need to show him you’re serious.

He is frowning at you and it’s not looking good. “No one likes a martyr Dean and I’m nothing if not an angel who is all about _consent_ ,” the word is whispered in your ear and you can feel your entire body shiver with it. You can’t tell if it’s fear or want before you shake it off.

You look him straight in the eyes and step into the holy circle. Your eyes don’t leave each other as the flames engulf the space around the two of you. “I will offer myself to you, Lucifer. But you have to promise. You have to kill Cas, you leave my brother alone and you won’t destroy my planet,” you grit.

He is silent again and you hope he takes it. It’s probably the best offer he’s going to get even though you know he can snap your neck and have free reign of Earth if he truly wanted. He steps forward and presses soft lips against your temple.

“You have a deal, Winchester.”

*

Lucifer’s plan is to make you the bait.

You’re the bait and you don’t think it’ll work because he doesn’t care about anything anymore let alone your or your brother. Lucifer puts you to sleep or you pass out; you’re not sure which one happened all you know is you wake up and a man in a tan trench coat is standing in front of you. You suck in a breath of air and you can’t believe it. If Lucifer can’t even beat him there’s no hope at all.

Castiel turns around and there’s something different about his eyes. And he’s smirking at you. It’s all so surreal. “Did you really think that he could take me on?”

You gulp and he is scarier right now than he’s ever been. You’re scared for yourself, for your brother, for the world. There’s something in his eyes that makes you hope that this is just a big misunderstanding.

“That my puny little brother could take on the devil? Especially when I have something on my side that’s worth fighting for and is my opponent’s weak spot?”

You stand up and before you know it he’s behind you, up against your back, in your personal space and it feels different than all the other times you’ve had a trench coat in your personal space. This time there is a set of lips against your ear, hands on your hips and that deep gravely voice has never had a tone of humor in it like Lucifer has in it now.

You don’t know what you expected because this is what you signed up for but you didn’t think he would take over Cas—Jimmy’s vessel for this to work. Why did you think that he would stay in Meg’s body? It was never containing him and there was no way in hell that you would allow him to take over Sammy again. Despite the fact he also promised. And the devil wouldn’t lie to you. That’s what’s keeping you calm that you trust him to keep his promises.

You’ll endure this however long you have to. You’ll endure him in this vessel and maybe it’ll be better in this vessel. A face you’ve known for three years compared to Meg because you’re not too sure that you could handle _being_ with him in that bitch. This is worse and better and you don’t care because his hands are gripping lower and you’re almost letting yourself enjoy this.

“You will enjoy it, Dean. You’re starting to and one day very soon you’ll come to love it,” the hands move over your crotch and you can’t help but let out a shaky breath. “I won’t leave you, Dean. I’ll always be here and the world you swore to protect will be here. You haven’t broken any promises and I won’t break mine.”

You know deep down you did the right thing. You protected the world and you protected your family. You protected Castiel from himself and you yourself stopped the apocalypse 2.0 from happening because you trust Lucifer’s word. You know what he says is truth and perhaps one day you’ll put his hands on your body. For today you let him take the lead.

He smiles into the nape of your neck and does just that.


End file.
